Five ES guys, Five HM girls, Coincidence?
by LCDM
Summary: Five guys from Even Stevens come to Flowerbud village and woo the girls, which makes the guys from Flowerbud unhappy. ESHM crossover.
1. The Fad of the Land

A/N: I'm baaaaack! After discontinuing my other fic, I felt like I'd never write again, and just be a lousy reader/reviewer. But I've had the idea for this one for a while, and decided I'd try it and see how it goes. I had a hard time deciding if it should go with the Even Stevens fics or the Harvest Moon ones. Even Stevens rarely gets good humor fics for some reason, but HM is so warm and friendly. HM it is. A few notes about the fic: Yes, I know Larry's out of character. Maybe I'll edit it later. Let's pretend Louis isn't dating Tawny, for the purpose of this fic. And I did a quick description of the ES characters so those who haven't watched the show get a good idea of who's who.  
  
Chapter one: Fad of the Land  
  
Louis was not happy. Louis was surprised. For years he'd been playing pranks and cracking jokes, but he never expected to be kicked out of his own house. "You can't do this! It's...rotten!" he whined as his brother, Donnie, carried him to the front door.  
  
"It's for your own good, Louis. Or ours. Or something." Donnie was the perfect sterotype of a dumb jock. He put Louis down 5 feet in front of the door, only to hear it closing on him. "Hey, dad! What are you doing?"  
  
"Son, it's for your own good. Or ours. Or something." Donnie heard though the door's mail slot.  
  
Louis was smiling grimly at his big brother. "Well, didn't expect that, did ya?"  
  
"Oh, shut up Louis."  
  
Louis and Donnie walked down to where Louis suggested, Twitty's house. Twitty was Louis' best friend, and since he always comes over to the Stevens residence without needing to ask, Louis figured the reverse would prove true. But when they drew near to Twitty's house, they saw the most horrible thing happen: Twitty was also being kicked out of his own home, by his little brother Milton! With questions to be asked, Louis and Donnie ran up to Twitty. "What happened, man?"  
  
"I don't know, I just got locked out when I was picking up the paper. What happened to you..." Before Twitty could finish his sentence, he looked around. Every boy in Sacramento was walking out of his own house, wondering where to go. Except kids. This was quite unusual.  
  
Louis, Donnie and Twitty were all nervous. Particularly Louis, who was thinking up a plan. "I got it!" he exclaimed. "We'll go to Tom's! There's no way he's suffering what we are now!" Tom was the nerdiest guy at Lawrence Junior High, where Louis and Twitty went to school. He was also a big mama's boy, but never got picked on after his karate demonstration at school. Louis, Donnie, and Twitty all rushed over to Tom's house to find him whistling and whittling in front of the tree on his lawn.  
  
Twitty walked up to him. "Hey, Tom, could we stay at your house for a while?"  
  
Tom looked up. "No can do. I was asked to vacate my casa. It's kick- your-son-out week."  
  
"But Tom, your mom..."  
  
"...is the biggest fan of our Sacramento holidays." Tom finished. "But hey, look at the bright side." Tom said, pointing to an infuriated Larry Beale. Larry Beale was the nemesis of all the Stevens kids, particularly Ren.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Larry inquired of the group.  
  
"We're thinking of how we're gonna survive this week...hey...why are you talking to me?" Louis responded.  
  
"I figure we'll all have to stick together to work this week out. I've got a plan. Tom, you have a boat, right?" Larry told them of a not-far- off island where they could stay for the week. Larry was the only one who knew of the holiday ahead of time, and planned ahead. Louis and Donnie were a bit nervous about islands who welcome visitors, but thought they wouldn't get conned twice in one summer. So, they set sail.  
  
"Land ho!" Tom shouted as they came close to Flowerbud. Everyone was tired of Tom's sea lore anyway.  
  
"We won't have to hop on your dinghy, will we Tom?" Twitty asked, getting strange looks.  
  
"No, there's a beach I can land on." And when he did, everyone got out of the boat, streched, and walked away from the beach. So this is Flowerbud village, Larry thought.  
  
A/N: Hmm...do you like it? Probably not, it isn't that funny yet, and I haven't introduced the Harvest Moon characters yet, or the dilemma. I wrote this all in one day, which is a big improvement over the last chapter on my last fic. Please review! 


	2. Breakfast

A/N: Hmm, I guess they don't like periods in story titles. It looks kinda stupid the way it is though, maybe I should change it. It was supposed to be "Five ES guys. Five HM girls. Coincidence? I think Not." but that was too long, so I cut off the last sentence, but now it's really messed up. Anyway, this is where the plot from the summary is supposed to kick in, so remind me if it doesn't. ;) Anyway, I hope you all like my kind of humor, I don't do non-stop randomness, I just write the story and put in a joke when I can. I am not a sitcom writer, so I can't give funny jokes all the time(not that very many of them can).  
  
Chapter 2: Breakfast  
  
The gang walked past Green Ranch, catching the eye of Ann. "Well, who are all of y'all?" she asked in an unexpected southern accent. By that, I mean that she didn't expect it.  
  
"Well, I'm Louis." Louis replied.  
  
"I'm Larry."  
  
"Twitty."  
  
"Donnie."  
  
"Tom."  
  
"And we're the Monkees! I mean, what's your name?" Twitty finished. Ann giggled.  
  
"Oh, I'm Ann. I work at this ranch. Where will you be staying?" she asked.  
  
They all thought about this, then turned to Larry. Thankfully, he really did think this out ahead of time. "We'll be sleeping in a tent in the mountains. We'll be here for a week." he replied.  
  
Ann nodded her head, but had one more question. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Well, the city of Sacramento has this weird tradition," Twitty replied, "where teenage boys leave their house for a week. I don't remember it being done before, though."  
  
"Ren probably made it up. Ever since she got her job as Mayor's assistant she's been drunk with power." Louis replied.  
  
Ann scratched her head. "Well, we've got weird traditions here too...but there won't be any while you're here. The Swimming Festival is in a few days, but that's one of the more normal ones."  
  
As soon as Ann finished, Gray walked up and asked about everyone. When Louis explained everything, Cliff came up and was also curious about these new people. The newcomers were getting tired of this, and thought of a plan.  
  
"Hey, Mayor! Are you in there?" Donnie knocked on the Mayor's door. The Mayor opened the door and walked into Donnie's knees.  
  
"Well, hello. Who are you?" After the fourth same old explanation, they told the mayor they were getting tired of it. "Ah. I see." The mayor ran back into the house and came back out with a bullhorn. He went around Flowerbud(with the five guys following), yelling into the bullhorn "Attention!" and explaining these people were from the city(as if they couldn't tell), they'd be here for a week, and had each one yell out his name through a sock puppet. This, along with the digital watches they wore, attracted all the girls to come talk to the new people, along with their guys.(Cliff with Ann, Gray with Popuri, Kai with Karen, Harris with Maria, and Jeff with Elli. If you're wondering about Jack, he used to have the hearts of all the girls, until they found out he was giving flowers to every other girl. And guy.)  
  
Since the guys were new here, they had questions of their own. "What will we live on in the mountains?" "Which way are the mountains?" "Where can we go to the..." Mari had an idea.  
  
"Hey, guys! Why don't I answer your questions over breakfast?"  
  
"Oh, that sounds great!" Tom replied. "I haven't had a bite to eat since last night." The others agreed, and went over to Maria's house, making the other girls disappointed.  
  
Louis looked into his bowl of black...stuff. "What is this?"  
  
"It's Miso soup." Tom answered for Maria. Maria looked at Tom wide-eyed.  
  
"Oh, Tom...you're so smart..." Once everyone was done, they thanked Maria and walked outside only for Donnie to bump into Elli.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you were in there. Well...umm...would you like a tour around the mountains?" This sounded good, so the gang followed. They crossed the river, and neared the carpenter's house. "Well Donnie, here's the...oh?" Jeff appeared, looking angry.  
  
"Elli! It's still bakery hours!" Elli blushed.  
  
"I just wanted to show them around..." Ann came out from a tree.  
  
"That's okay, I know this place pretty good! Come on Twitty, over this way's the..."  
  
"Not so fast!" yelled an angry Cliff, falling from the same tree. "Why'd you just leave me back there?"  
  
"I'll show them around! I come here every Monday!" said Maria, also conviently being in the mountain area.  
  
"I'm here more then that!" yelled Karen, walking up to Larry.  
  
Popuri appeared out of nowhere and jumped on Louis' back. "Wheeeeeee!"  
  
"Hold on!" came a cry from Larry. "It's getting dark, and we need to set up our tent. We'll all hang out tomorrow." The rest of the gang agreed, walking away with Larry. Ann and Elli were left to explain to Jeff and Cliff their...weirdness.  
  
A/N: Alright, another chapter up! I'm wondering what you guys would like me to call the guys from Even Stevens, since they do a lot of things in unison. If you don't come up with a good name, I'll call them the boogaloos! =O Thanks to my reviewers, especially Fairy Friend who reviews everything I do. =) And I'm planning to name all my chapters after Newsboys songs, in case you didn't notice, which you probably didn't if you're not a Newsboys fan. 


	3. Thrive

A/N: Well since I've already got two reviews saying they like the boogaloos, my default name, I'll just go with that. It's easier than thinking up a phrase I haven't already used in the same paragraph, like "the gang" or "the newcomers". Thanks to Five Iron Frenzy and their "Electric Boogaloo" CD for inspiration! Now where should I start? Oh yes, with the boogaloos setting up their tent... Disclaimer: I forgot to do one, so I'll do it now, even though ff doesn't say I have to, the force says I do. I would imagine BME owns Evens Stevens and its characters, and Natsume owns Harvest Moon and its characters. I own a bag of string ballons and a pump. Want a sword, a dog, or a hat?  
  
Chapter three: Thrive  
  
The boogaloos went back to the intended camping site, near the fishing pond. It was close to the town, and the fisherman who camped there previously came to his check-out time recently. Thus, the tent space was open.(Although their tent was a bit bigger that his.) Setting up the tent didn't pose a huge problem, only that a few stakes were missing and Tom insisted they find every last one. And they did. They went to sleep at 10 o' clock, all snug in their beds(well, sleeping bags), with visions of sugarplums dancing in their heads.  
  
Those visions didn't last too long for Twitty, however, who was woken up by some noises outside. He tried to wake Louis up, telling him there were noises outside that sounded like a bear, and Louis just mumbled "Go..." and so Twiity went outside to investigate.(Louis was only half-awake, and actually just wanted Twitty out of his face so he could get back to sleep, but you know it didn't come out right.)  
  
"Hey, who's out there?" Twitty yelled at the bear, starting to doubt this bear's furriness.  
  
"Hey, it's just me." came a call from Cliff, the hobo who lives in the mountains. "I live out here."  
  
"Well, what were you doing near our tent?" Twitty asked.  
  
Cliff, after thinking a bit, replied "That must have been Harris."  
  
"Is Harris a bear?" Suddenly Harris bumped into Twitty, who was leaning against the boogaloos' tent. "Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
Harris, startled, answered "Oh, I felt this tent, and thought the fisherman came back to life and..."  
  
"It's just me and the other guys from Sacramento. And we're trying to get to sleep." Twitty replied to this strange mailman. Harris went back to his sleeping log, and Twitty back to his tent.  
  
Oh, what a lovely day. Or at least it was lovlier than last night. Harris was gone, he left for his lovely job. This was a relief, although there was suspicion of him taking some of the boogaloos' lovely food. After a small breakfast, the boogaloos were greeted by the lovely lady Popuri.  
  
"Hey guys! You're all new here and stuff, so I figured you've never seen anything like this! Come quick!" The guys all tried to keep up with the hyperactive Popuri, finally stopping by the goddess pond. "It's a blue mist flower. They're pretty rare, but even rarer is the event of seeing a big blue swallowtail(A/N: Did I get that right?)!" The boogaloos looked at the butterfly, then Louis spoke up.  
  
"So you're into flowers and stuff, huh? Well, I picked this," he said, giving a moondrop flower to Popuri.  
  
"Oh, Louis!" she shrieked. "They're pretty common around here, but it's always nice to get one!"  
  
"Oh!" At this time a man dressed in green sporting weird-looking glasses interrupted their moment. "I've been looking for this butterfly for half of my life! I must take a picture!" He got out his camera, and after he took the picture, he was bumped into by Karen.  
  
"Sorry old man, but it's the third chapter and I still haven't gotten to spend any time with these guys!" she yelled, grabbing Larry's arm and running right to the beach, with the rest of the boogaloos following, of course. Everyone got on the boat, and Larry pointed a telescope at California.  
  
"There's where we came from-Sacramento." Larry said to Karen. Everybody else was fishing when Elli came onto the beach.  
  
"Hey guys, I have a leftover cake, so why don't you all come over to the bakery to celebrate your arrival?" This sound good to the boogaloos, who hadn't had lunch yet. They all went over to the bakery and found the rest of the girls there. They all ate cake, Donnie told Elli about his fish, Tom and Maria discussed Douglas Adams, Ann and Twitty talked about living with a bothersome brother, Louis and Popuri cracked jokes, and Larry and Karen spoke of being evil.  
  
"Wait a minute...I smell smoke." Elli exclaimed. She ran into the kitchen, and so did all the other girls. "Where's Jeff?" she wondered. She took the burnt chicken out of the oven, also wondering why Jeff would put a chicken in the oven and then leave it alone. Outside of the bakery, Louis decided to see what was taking so long. The door was locked.  
  
"Hey, why'd you lock us out?" he inquired. It turned out it was locked on the inside too, and needed a key. Elli told Louis Jeff must have it.  
  
"And here he comes now, along with some other humanoids," Tom noted, seeing Jeff, Cliff, Gray, Harris, and Kai approaching, looking unhappy. "Uhh...I think we should get out of here." The rest of the boogaloos agreed, running to their tent.  
  
A/N: Heh, I always do author's notes at the beginning and end of a chapter. Anyway, sorry for taking so long to update. I'm open for suggestions now, since most of what I planned out for this story is written, the plot's sunk in. Should the girls go to Sacramento with the boogaloos? Should we find out how pathetic Jack's life has become? Don't just review, say what you want me to do! 


	4. Reality

A/N: Woah, I was just looking at page 23 to see how old some HM fics were, and they're 4 years old! That's when Harvest Moon 64 was popular! And one guy got 50 reviews for a one chapter story! Maybe I should stop using exclamation marks! By the way, this Jack is not the same Jack as my last story. I put myself into the last Jack, now I'm putting myself into Tom.  
  
Disclaimer: "Pre-Ex-Girlfriend" belongs to Five Iron Frenzy.  
  
Chapter 4: Reality  
  
"Man, I don't think those guys like us here." said Twitty, running out of breath.  
  
"Thank you for that stunning report, Captain Obvious." Tom replied in his nerdy fashion. "What are we gonna do?"  
  
Larry thought. "They know our tent's here. We have to move. I know where to." The boogaloos packed up everything, and ran to Jack's farm. It was rather beat down, lots of weeds, and rocks, and stumps. Larry knocked on Jack's door.  
  
"Who is it?" Jack asked, not moving to the door.  
  
"We're some new guys, we need a place to stay." Larry responded, not telling the whole story yet.  
  
"Come on in." Jack answered. The boogaloos walked in, looking at a very messy house. Jack had little furniture; just a bed, a nightstand, and a table. The boogaloos sat on the floor while "Pre-Ex-Girlfriend" sounded from Jack's CD player.  
  
"She's so cool it's almost erie/ she's so fine I lost all hope/ Genetical testing/ something has gone wrong/ she should get back in/ her cage before they find she's gone/ She said she hated Kenny G/ that girl is way too good for me/ We'll break up before it starts/ She'll only tear my heart apart/ da na na na na na na na/  
  
Pre-ex-girlfriend, that girl is just too fine/ Pre-ex-girlfriend, leaving me behind/  
  
You might say she's everything/ just before everything goes wrong/ She's sunshine and lightning/ she pulls at my heartstrings/ she's stunning and then she's gone/ The intellect that girl has/ She's saying "death to false jazz/ Like kryptonite to Superman/ she's here to break my heart again/ da na na na na na na na/  
  
Pre-ex-girlfriend, that girl is just too fine/ Pre-ex-girlfriend, leaving me behind/  
  
Watch her on the floor tonight/ feel the crush she will incite/ the spark of hope she will ignite/ a beautiful sight/ Softer than the lightest snows/ watch her as the moment slows/ in my face the door will close/ and there she goes.  
  
When the song ended, Larry told Jack the story of how they came here for being persecuted for their beliefs(well, not really), and now they've got one-third of the town mad at them. After listening and soaking it all in, Jack said "Well, I'm neutral on this. On one hand, thanks to those guys, I've got no girlfriend. On the other hand, you guys aren't really making it any better for me."  
  
"So will you let us stay, or not?" Larry inquired.  
  
"Sure." said Jack, to the boogaloos' delight. They sang, they danced, they had a good time. The devil laughed and the children cried, on the day that the music died. Jack shared his food, the boogaloos thanked him. Jack showed them how to ride a cow. At the end of the day, everyone was tired out.  
  
"Well guys, I haven't had so much fun in a long time. I haven't had visitors in a long time. You really brightened my day." Jack told the boogaloos. Louis was going to say something, but there was a lot of noise going on outside.  
  
"What on earth is going on out there?" Louis asked.  
  
"Oh, that's probably the guys. I called them, telling 'em you were here." Jack informed Louis with a smile.  
  
"What?!" Louis yelled, spitting out his Coke®. "I thought you were neutral!"  
  
"That's right. I'm not for or against anybody. I let you in my house, didn't I?" Jack said in all seriousness. Cliff and Harris suddenly broke down the door, and Jack fought them off with his tools. Whatever "neutral" means to Jack means "bipolar" to me, Louis thought as he and the rest of the boogaloos ran out of Jack's house in all the fighting and confusion. They ran into the girls, who were woken up by all the noise, and Tom tried to explain they had to leave.  
  
"Then we're all coming with you!" Maria told him, as they all ran towards the beach. Tom got the boat ready, everyone got on board, and they were all ready to leave.  
  
"There!" cried Cliff, running as fast as he could, which was faster than all the other guys. Especially Jeff. What an old loser. Cliff jumped on the back of the boat as it started off towards Sacramento.  
  
"Cliff, you're insane!" cried Ann. She tickled him until he could hold on any longer, and he fell into the water. He looked like he couldn't swim back to shore, which worried Ann, but Kai was already swimming out to get him. She finally looked ahead, at California, which looked so far way.  
  
A/N: This chapter was kinda short, so I put the song in there, heh. Anyway, I wanted to please both reviewers, so I put both ideas in! Actually, I just don't have many good ideas. XD Remind me to put Popuri in somewhere next chapter...  
  
Many thanks to my reviewers, especially Fairy Friend. Thanks to Krazie4Christ for her great story, Mr. Unimportant for having the funniest HM story out there that I know of, and RuRu for his clean, entertaining stories. Again, suggest something! I'd like you all to decide at least partially what they're gonna be doing in Sacramento! 


	5. Entertaining Angels

A/N: Wow Lyndsey Rose, what a thorough review! Just the kind I wish I could write! =) I'll really try to have better conversations between the couples, since they are the focus of the story, after all. Don't expect them to be real romantical, because I stink at writing romance(see my other storyhangs head in shame) and it would just bring this story down. And BTW all, I've already got an idea for a sequal to this story! Not that this one will be ending real soon. And the commas worked for the title, so hopefully people won't think it's written by some 11-year old who doesn't know how to use puncuation. BTW, when I suddenly switch to a different time or place, I'll use some question marks to let you know.  
  
Disclaimer: My reviewers do not know that I own them.  
  
Chapter 5: Entertaining Angels  
  
Louis couldn't get to sleep, so he just kept his eyes on Sacramento. Popuri walked up to him, because she couldn't get to sleep either. What a lame cliché. "Louis?"  
  
"What is it, Popuri?" He expected her to say something half-romantic like "I'm glad we got away from there" or "I can't wait to see where you live."  
  
"Where are we going to stay, if you can't get back in your house for the rest of the week?" Louis thought about this. He couldn't go to Twitty's or Tom's house. The school, perhaps? Probably not allowed. Tawny? He hadn't seen her since they broke up. But it was all he could think of.  
  
"I've got a friend, but I don't know if she wants me, let alone all of us, staying at her house. Larry's the one who planned all this, but I doubt he expected leaving so soon. I hope he's got a Plan B." Popuri nodded. She wished she listened to Cliff's talk on how to be a hobo. She went back to her sleeping bag, and so did Louis(his sleeping bag, not hers). Popuri stepped on someone.  
  
"Oww..." She recognized the voice, but she couldn't remember whose it was. She just apoligized and went to sleep.  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?  
  
"It's Tuesday, I think." Louis wrote in his diary. Although he always wrote in his diary in a language that no one could understand, choosing whatever word he liked to mean whatever word he meant. So what he really wrote was "Hoe mayonaise, E slinky."  
  
"Hey Larry, do you have a plan?" Louis asked Larry, remembering his conversation from last night.  
  
"I'm afraid not. I didn't expect being chased away. Sorry, guys."  
  
"It's alright." Karen told him, although she also wondered where they would stay. It was her dream to go to the city, but not without a home.  
  
"Tom!" Maria yelled to Tom, who was sleeping. "We're getting closer!" Indeed they were, and Karen marveled at the city. It was smaller than she thought it would be, but it sure was bigger than Flowerbud. The boat came to a halt at the docks.  
  
"All right, everybody off!" Tom yelled as he and Maria jumped onto the wooden dock, shaking it a bit. Everyone else did the same, and Tom almost fell off when Donnie and Elli jumped on. Tom noticed an information booth that wasn't there when they left, so he decided to check it out.  
  
"Excuse me my good man, but when did you get here?"  
  
"Monday. Many young men need refuge for the week, and I help them." Tom was glad to hear this.  
  
"Well, me and some others need a place to stay for this week too. Where can I find one?"  
  
"The closest is on 42 Stevens Avenue. You know, the street where the high and mighty Ren Stevens lives." he replied, grunting.  
  
"Well, thank you very much." He told the girls and the boogaloos. They all left for Stevens Avenue right away.  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?  
  
Gray got up. His stomach still hurt from when Popuri stepped on it. He looked off the side of the boat to see the boogaloos and the girls leaving the docks for the city. "Why am I trying to chase after these guys? They've got their own troubles. I broke up with Popuri a week ago. I'm just being selfish. I need to apoligize." He got off the boat, and asked the information guy where those people who just talked to him went.  
  
"42 Stevens Avenue."  
  
"Thanks." There, he saw them. He started running, but remembered he probably shouldn't show himself until he could explain. He just followed them until they got to Stevens Avenue.  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?  
  
Forty-two...where had Tom heard that number before? Oh yes, that's right. It's the answer to life, the universe, and everything.  
  
"Tom, which house is it again?" Louis asked as they turned onto Stevens Avenue.  
  
"It's 42."  
  
"42? Tom, why didn't you tell me it was Tawny's house?"  
  
"Oh...Oh! I'm sorry Louis, I completely forgot!" They stopped at Tawny's house, and Louis knocked on the door. Tawny opened. The house was pretty messy, and Tawny looked pretty tired from handling all the temporarily homeless teenagers.  
  
"Louis?"  
  
"Hey, Tom heard about this being a place where people could stay in all the chaos, and we all need shelter." Tawny looked behind him not only seeing four boys, but five girls as well.  
  
"Louis, I don't think I can hold so many people for the whole week!" Fortunately, Twitty had a brilliant idea.  
  
"Hey, what about Beans?" Louis knew what his best friend was talking about. He took out his cell phone.  
  
"Hey Beans. Could your house be a place where me and some friends could...what do you mean no girls?" Louis scratched his head and thought a bit. "Hey Tawny, why don't you send all these guys to Beans? He says his house is a pretty unknown refuge shelter, so he's got plenty of room."  
  
Tawny arranged for all the guys in her house(except her Dad) to move over to Beans' place, which was fine with them. A house in the woods is safe from...Ren. The boogaloos and the girls(A/N: Do you think I should come up with a name for the girls from Flowerbud too?) moved into Tawny's, each one grateful.  
  
"You know Louis, I think the rest of the week is gonna turn out just alright." Twitty said as he relaxed on a chair. The girls felt the same way.  
  
Popuri squealed when they all saw Tawny's room, where they'd be staying. "What a bed! I get the bed!" she yelled as she ran towards it, and jumped on.  
  
"I think you'll have to share it with someone else, Popuri." Tawny told her.  
  
"Me!" Karen yelled, and then ran and jumped onto the bed like Popuri. The doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," said Tawny. She opened the door to see Gray.  
  
"Hello, I'd like to stay here. Is this where Louis Stevens is staying?"  
  
"Yes it is, but we're running out food. Do you have money?"  
  
"Not much, but I have a gallon of milk." he replied, holding up a gallon of milk from the farm.  
  
"Great. You can stay." she told him and let him in.  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?  
  
"Where is Gray?" Cliff pondered out loud.  
  
"He must've gone to the city. He must've." Kai said, looking out at the ocean. "That guy's got brains." A motorboat came close to the small island. "Oh great, more tourists."  
  
When it stopped at the docks, they saw it was a young man. "Hey, what is this place?"  
  
"It's our island. Where did you come from?" Cliff asked him.  
  
"The city. Are there any girls here?"  
  
"They all left for the city. Could you take us there?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
A/N: Yes, I took very long to update, but hey, this is also my longest chapter, I think. In the meantime, I turned 16 and cracked my toenail! Thanks to my reviewers, without you I'd have no satisfaction in writing this! If you don't get the chapter title, it's from a bible verse.(It's also a Newsboys song, of course.) Hebrews 13:2"Do not forget to entertain strangers, for by doing so some people have entertained angels without knowing it." Tawny was showing hospitality(which is what the verse means by "entertain") to strangers, thus the title! Italics aren't working... 


	6. Take Me To Your Leader

A/N: This story has more chapters than I've ever written! Yay! I'm not sure if "yeaped" is a word, but I'm using it to mean "yelped" or something like that. I've decided to name the girls from Flowerbud the boogalettes. I'll also be recycling an ES joke in this chapter because I'm just that lame.  
  
Chapter 6: Take Me To Your Leader  
  
Gray had been doing a pretty good job with avoiding everybody, even though he wasn't trying. He would always take his bath right after or before someone got out of or into the bathroom. He ate his meals earlier than everybody else, and slept in a different room than everybody else. He also forgot that he came here because wanted to talk everything out with everybody. However, one day when Popuri was jumping down the stairs, and Gray was walking up the stairs, they finally ran into each other.  
  
"Oww, sorry...Gray!" Popuri yeaped when she saw who she bumped into was.  
  
"Popuri, I'm sorry. I was..."  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" she yelled as she jumped on top of him, and so did Louis and Karen, who were just passing by.  
  
"Get off of me you people..." Gray mumbled through his breath and tears. When they did, he stood up, and everyone did so likewise. By this time, everyone else in the house heard all the commotion and came to the stairs. Gray cleared his throat.  
  
"Well I just wanted to say that I kinda came here for revenge but I'm not all mad now, and I don't hate you guys." he said, the last part looking towards the boogaloos. "And I hope you forgive me."  
  
"Sure thing." said Louis. "Your anger is sorta what I was expecting when we came back here, but Tawny is very forgiving." Gray was going to say something, but he was cut off by the doorbell. Tawny got the door, and saw Kai and Cliff standing there.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am, but we're looking for a place to stay." said Kai. He had his bandana tied to a stick, making him look like one of those hobos you see in cartoons, and Cliff looked poor enough.  
  
"Oh, you poor people. Come on in." With those words, the boogaloos, the boogalettes and Gray were running out the back door, and so were Cliff and Kai, leaving Tawny confused. "What was that all about?"  
  
All the girls ran outside, jumped the back fence, and took off for the streets on some skates they found outside. Tom and Twitty followed on a two-person bicycle they also found outside. Donnie followed in a golf cart he found outside.(A/N: If you don't recognize the episode yet, shame on you=P) Larry followed on a huge lawnmower he found outside. Louis ripped a ribbon that said "Dedicated to In Ren We Trust" off a pony he found outside, and followed the rest. Gray found a bicycle outside, but kept falling off every 10 yards.  
  
"Rats!" He hadn't ridden in years. Fortunately, neither had Kai and Cliff, who found a two-person bike. Gray just caught up to Louis' slow pony and hopped on. "Louis, I think I know how to ride better than you." Louis nodded as Gray took charge.  
  
The street came to a hill, and the positions sort of changed. Kai and Cliff got way ahead, as did Tom and Twitty, and the boogalettes just went faster. Kai and Cliff caught up to the girls, but then fell off the bike. Everyone got ahead of them. Kai and Cliff didn't see which way they went. They lost them. And they were lost in Sacramento.  
  
Everyone finally got back to Tawny's house. "Phew...we're back." exclaimed Gray to Tawny as he came in the door.  
  
"Okay...who were those guys chasing you?" asked Tawny, who was still clueless. Gray sat down as the boogaloos and the boogalettes came in. Gray explained why the boogaloos came back to Sacramento so soon, how he got here, why were Kai and Cliff were so peeved, and everything in between. "And now we can all stay here in peace, Tawny." he ended.  
  
"What?" yelled Karen. "Kai and Cliff know we're here!"  
  
"Even if they can find their way back, Tawny won't let them in," Gray snapped. "Besides, what other alternative is there?"  
  
"Beans?" Twitty was kind of thinking out loud, but Louis thought it was a good idea.  
  
"Let's ask Larry. He's our...director." Louis decided. Everyone agreed.  
  
A/N: Short chapter, but I kinda wanted you guys(and Larry) to decide where they would be going. I'll try to put more dialogue in the next chapter, and try not to be too predictable. The title of this chapter doesn't really make much sense since I decided not to show Kai and Cliff getting to Sacramento, to avoid being redundant. Oh well. 


	7. It's All Who You Know

A/N: Well I like at least two reviews before I do a new chapter. However, it doesn't seem I'll get anymore soon. Thanks to those who reviewed...

Chapter 7: It's All Who You Know

"Beans. We'll go to Beans." Larry decided. Everyone nodded in understanding, although Gray was a bit disappointed. He liked Tawny, you know. But he had agreed with Karen to go with what Larry said, and they all did. The boogaloos and boogalettes packed up and left, all saying goodbye to Tawny and thanking her for everything.

"You're all welcome." she told them. They headed off toward a restaurant in the same way that Tawny didn't. Tom started to walk in, but was instantly scolded by a rather large security guard.

"You can't go in here. Not this week. You shall not pass." he told Tom.

"But I have to go to the bathroom!" he yelled in a high-pitched voice. The guard closed the door. Tom paced outside. He kept walking faster, back and forth, back and forth. The customers inside were getting weirded out. Tom started singing parts of songs to himself. Customers left. The manager was getting mad. Tom started jumping up and down. He was finally let into the restaurant.

"Oh, thank you!" he said and ran to the empty bathroom. He came out whistling, and left the restaurant. They all headed for Beans' once again.

And an interruption came, by Mr. Twitty. "Hey Louis...didn't Beans say no girls?"

Gray's face brightened. "Yeah...yeah, that's right! We'll have to go back!"

"No, we're not going back. We'll get them in somehow." Louis told them, looking at the path in front of them. It was the path that led to the woods that led to Beans' house. Beans claimed to live across the street[A/N: Didn't he, in The Secret World of Girls?], and Donnie called him the little boy next door,[A/N: in Broadcast Blues], but he really lived in the woods[A/N: Close Encounters of the Beans Kind. Boy, ES sure screws up the facts doesn't it?].

They had a hard time getting to Beans' house. It would to long to explain, so I'll summarize: Lions, Tigers, and Bears. Ents. Decepticons. Budnick. Trogdor. Screwtape. Apollyon. The Queen of Hearts. After fending off everybody and everything, Tom sat down and took a breath. Louis took a look at Beans' house. It was pretty big and pretty. He grinned. "Alright girls, we're gonna...girls?"

A/N: Sorry for the lack of conversations between couples. I've really been focusing on the guys more than the girls in this story, methinks. And sorry for taking so long, and sorry for it being so short. I decided I should update before school starts on the 31st. I don't think I'll have much time for here after that. I'll be writing this author's note as a last chapter, just in case. Perhaps you'll see me on DeviantArt, at Just remember that Even Stevens and Five Iron Frenzy are still cool even though they're dead, and when Newsboys ends too, they will also hopefully keep their coolness.

Thanks to Lyndsey Rose, for such thorough reviews.

Thanks to Fairy Friend, for reviewing everything.

Thanks to Krazie4Christ, for A Million Pink Roses.

Thanks to Jesus Christ, Wonderful Counselor, Almighty God, Everlasting Father, Prince of Peace.

And thanks to everyone one else who reads and reviews this, and for all the little people I stepped on to get here. Just kidding. Power to the underdog!


	8. Cup O' Tea

A/N: For those who didn't read my reviews or my profile, my DA account is at To put people in favorites, or "watch" them, there's a button that says deviantwatch on their homepage, with the other buttons like "Gallery" and "Scraps". Click on it, and type their username into the "Add a deviant" thing on the right. and of course, click "submit". It seems like I have to do this a few times, but eventually their their name will appear in the section that says "Deviants". Check off which ones you want to be notified of, like if you put a checkmark under "Journals" you'll get a message which they update their Journal. I wrote a poem there, so that's a...minus.

Chapter 8: Cup O' Tea

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing here?" Ann asked Elli. They were all camping partially into the woods, you know, when you're going into the woods, but not going out of the woods, so you can't be halfway to the other side of the forest yet. They weren't trying to get to the other side anyway.

"Beans won't accept us, I know it. We'll survive without him. The guys can stay at Beans' this way." Elli said, putting some military food rations in her mouth.

"I don't know. We might get caught." Karen said cautiously. Still, this was a pretty refreshing spot in the forest. "You know..." she said, "I'm not really missing Larry."

"And I'm not really missing Tom." Maria admitted.

"I don't miss Twitty..."

"And I don't miss Donnie."

"Well, I'm missing Louis!" Popuri pouted.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?

Karen stood up. "Well, I'm glad it's not just...wait, what's the author doing? It's not our turn!"

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?

"Well, I'm glad it's not just me." Twitty said with a sigh of relief.

"What are you talking about, Twitty?" Louis asked.

Twitty scratched his head. "I'm not sure. In fact, I have no idea. But it felt like deja vu."

"Well, you were saying it in the voice of some British man. Like you were demon-possessed or something." Twitty scratched his head again.

Larry interrupted them. "Anyways, I think we should head back on the trail again and go until we find the girls."

"They died somehow." Twitty said in the British voice again.

"Well, dead or not, I'd like to find them." Larry said.

Twitty's pulse went up. "Larry, don't try to scare me like that. Why would they be dead?"

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Popuri screamed. "I saw a snake! It's under that log!"

"Everyone stand back." Ann kicked the log over. "Well, I found the snake. Two snakes, actually. They died somehow." Popuri checked for herself.

Maria spoke up. "What are we going to do? The most dangerous stuff is gone, but we can't stay out here. We need to go back to the city, or meet up with the guys."

"Meet up with the guys." Karen said. Everyone agreed.

A/N: Some of this chapter was me just joking around. If misunderstood the one joke, Twitty's not demon-possessed.


End file.
